Trapped at a Hot Spring!
by RinneganNumber5
Summary: Tsunade sends Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba and Sasuke on a mission to find her lost treasure. Somehow they end up at a Hot Spring and discover a little too much along the way... Lemon, Yaoi ;)
1. Chapter 1: Clearing The Air

**Hey Guyz, Guess who actually decided to update :P**

**So I'm almost done with school *insert applause here* and then I should hopefully be more involved with stories here. I've started a lot at home, but never seem to finish. This story randomly came to me today and I just had to write it. It does have some similarities with my previous story, but I see that more as a prototype and this as a beginning of a small series. I hope you guys like this :)**

**And so it begins...**

* * *

"Remind me what we're all doing here in the forest again?" Naruto groaned. He, Sasuke, Kiba and Shikamaru had been wandering aimlessly for several hours, searching for something that the blonde had already forgotten. Clouds were forming overhead and it had simply been a long day overall.

Shikamaru Sighed. "How many times do we have to tell you Naruto? We're looking for a lost treasure that Jiraiya-sama gave to lady Tsunade a long time ago. She said it's imperative that she have it by his next visit."

"If it's so special to her then why doesn't she get it herself? Or better yet, why'd she lose it in the first place!?" The blonde groaned exhaustedly.

"Stop whining Dobe." The Uchiha said bluntly.

"Shut up Teme! Nobody was asking you!" Naruto threatened, swinging his arms in both anger and exasperation. _  
_

Sasuke frowned. "I swear you're just like a little kid!"

"Well!...Shut up Teme!" _Asshole._

Kiba, who was leading the group with his tracking skills, looked back and shook his head. "Can't you guys ever stop arguing? We're getting really close now, so just hold on for like 5 minutes."

"Hmph." Sasuke mumbled and continued walking; followed by Naruto who started lagging behind. _Even though he gets on my nerves, he's got a nice ass, _Naruto thought silently. _If only he'd use that ass and mouth of his for other_ stuff...

Sure enough, the Inuzuka had been spot on with his directions, as the forest soon opened up to a large clearing with what appeared to be a bath house in the center. Now what would a bath house be doing in the middle of nowhere? You can imagine everyone's expression.

"What's a bath house doing in the middle of the woods?" Naruto asked.

"Beats me." Kiba replied. "But Tsunade's gift is definitely inside that place."

Shikamaru looked up at the fading sun. "Looks like it'll be dark soon. We better hurry and find this thing if we wanna make it back before tomorrow. Kiba, do you smell anyone inside?"

Kiba took a huge whiff of the air and astounded everyone with his surprisingly useful skill. "Nope, seems clear."

"Good then let's move out." The group followed Shikamaru to the entrance which seemed surprisingly well kept given how old the building must've been. The Nara stepped forward and pushed the oriental doors open, revealing a surprisingly brand new interior.

"This just gets weirder and weirder." Naruto thought aloud. Glistening wooden floors decorated the inside, along with clear screen walls and traditional lamps hanging overhead.

"Someone must have been here." Sasuke said, pointing to the various lanterns. "Those lanterns couldn't have been lit without some form of human interaction."

"Or..." Kiba began. "This place could be haunted."

Naruto almost jumped at his friend's statement. "D-Do you really think so?" The blonde had a deep fear of the supernatural, and spirits were very high on his list of fears.

Shikamaru shook his head. "Stop messing with him Kiba, let's just focus on the mission. Now where is this thing?"

The Inuzuka sniffed at the air. "This way." He pointed down a corridor to their right and the group proceeded in that direction. Naruto was getting an eerie feeling about the place, but couldn't quite put his finger on it. Somehow, the building seemed _alive_, but that could just be Kiba's ghost story acting up. Naruto took a at the Inuzuka and couldn't help checking him out.

As they walked past several deserted rooms, the blonde saw that they were at the residential part of the bath house. He guessed that the actual hot springs were at the other end of where they came. He took note of the neat rooms and a few actually had a bed inside. He averted his gaze as they came to a stop at one of the bedrooms. They went inside and instead of a finding a bed, they discovered a brown box in the center of the room. _This has to be trouble._

"That's it." Kiba said. "That's the item Tsunade lost."

Sasuke picked up the object and looked it over. "Doesn't seem like much. What did she say was inside?" He handed the box over to Shikamaru.

"She didn't." Shikamaru said flatly. "But I guess we'll see now."He placed a hand on the expertly-crafted lid; slowly opening the box and revealing the contents to everyone. One by one, as each person looked inside, they began to realize what they were looking at. _No way..._

"Um, Shikamaru?"

"Yeah Naruto?"

"Please tell me that isn't a vibrator."

"...I wish I could."

It's true. Tsunade-sama had sent them across the Land of Fire to pick up an old vibrator. The slender, pink device glistened devilishly with a picture of Jiraiya along the...head. Shikamaru closed the box and looked at everyone else.

Sasuke gazed back with a blank stare, the kind that screamed "Are you fucking serious!?", from the inside. He looked at Kiba and Naruto who were doing their best to hold back their chuckles, but eventually collapsed on the floor in a fit of laughter.

"Hahahahaha, we came all this way for a lousy vibrator!" Naruto gasped. He wasn't even tired anymore. Seeing the ridiculous item was enough to lift his horrible mood. Better yet, seeing his pervy sensei on it really took the cake.

"You shoulda seen your face Shika!" Kiba howled, rolling on the floor like one of his dogs.

The Nara smirked and looked down at the dog-nin. "Tell me Kiba. What do you think Tsunade gave you to smell so you could find this thing?" The Inuzuka froze and gazed up at the other shinobi in pure horror. Naruto almost started wetting himself from the scene he was making. Heck, even Sasuke chuckled a little at the Dog-nin's despair.

Once everyone had quietened down, Sasuke took a look outside and saw that rain clouds were fast approaching. "Looks like we're gonna have to stay here overnight. I don't know about you guys, but I'm fine with making the Hokage wait for that, that thing."

The group nodded in agreement and decided to spend the night at their surprisingly luxurious location. Kiba was sent to find and light the furnace, as the temperature was slowly dropping and becoming rather uncomfortable. Shikamaru led Sasuke and Naruto to drop their things off in the different bedrooms. They were surprised to find that only two of the rooms were equipped with decent beds; the rest made use of traditional futons that were stored in the cupboards. They decided that it would be best to stick together as a group in case they were attacked in the night, so the rooms were divided in pairs: Kiba and Naruto in one room, Sasuke and Shikamaru in the other. The three shinobi dropped their bags when they felt the temperature begin to rise. Moments later, Kiba appeared in the hallway with a satisfied grin.

"Guess who found the furnace."

Shikamaru nodded towards the dog-nin. "Thanks Kiba, at least now we don't have to freeze tonight."

"What can I say; I guess I'm just the reliable type." _  
_

Naruto was in his room and poked his head outside. "Rooms have been divided up Kiba, you're bunking with me."

"Nice. There another bed in there?"

"Nope, you get the floor." Naruto sneered.

"Aw man." He moped._  
_

"Could be worse."

"How?"

"You could be sleeping with Sasuke!" The blonde mouthed as he pointed to the next room.

Kiba chuckled as Shikamaru stretched his arms in front of him. "I don't know about you guys, but I could definitely go for a dip in the hot springs now."

The Inuzuka's face lit up. "You read my mind Nara. You in Naruto?"

The Uzumaki bit his lip nervously. Truth be told, he had been having some embarrassing problems with "Little Naruto" whenever he was around other men and the fact that he openly checked them out wasn't helping either. Heck, he had been using all of his strength to keep his member down as he was surrounded by hot guys the entire day. He felt conflicted as he thought about it, but eventually figured "What the hell, I'm game." Kiba cheered and asked Sasuke if he wanted to come, but the Uchiha had already begun retiring for bed and couldn't be persuaded.

_What a dick_, Naruto thought as he and the two other shinobi walked up the corridor towards the hot spring area. They stepped into the changing room and the blonde quickly tried to seclude himself away from Kiba and Shikamaru. He found a nice, private corner, while his teammates went and stood at the other side of the room.

"I still can't believe that Tsunade..." The Inuzuka was saying. Naruto watched as he and Shikamaru proceeded to remove their clothes. Shirts came off and Naruto could feel himself drooling as Kiba's six pack rippled with every movement. He even had the perfect V which led down to his still-covered crotch. The Nara wasn't as muscled, but he had a lean, yet firm frame from his years as a shinobi. The blonde couldn't remove his eyes as they glazed over the biceps, shoulders and chests of his two teammates. As he snapped back into reality, he saw Kiba waving at him with a hint of confusion on his face.

"You okay Naruto? You've been awfully quiet."

"N-No, I'm fine." He smiled reassuredly, turning around and quickly beginning to undress. _Geez that was embarrassing. They probably caught me staring at them and their bodies. Their strong, tanned... No, snap out of it Naruto!_

His heart skipped a beat as he heard the faint sound of zippers behind him. _Don't look Naruto. Even though you want to more than anything, don't – _

"Geez Kiba, how do you tuck that thing away!?"

"Haha, it's actually quite a pain. Half the time it just falls out of my underwear."

"I find it hard to believe that something _that big _could have any draw backs."

"Oh yeah? Try having Akamaru mistake it for a bone! 'Nough said."

Naruto took deep breaths. That was way too much information for his little guy to handle. _Think disgusting thoughts Naruto! Choji in spandex, Sakura on the toilet, Orochimaru as a tsundere! _Nothing was working and the blonde was turning deep shades of red as the two other shinobi left the room.

"Hurry up Naruto! There's only so much heat to go around!" Shikamaru called.

_Please don't use the word heat. _"Coming, Coming!" With all his might, Naruto managed to begin the shrinking process and finally got his dick to its usual size. _Whew. Now to enjoy the hot spring. _The blonde pulled off his pants and underwear, putting them in a nearby locker. He checked for any growth in the last few minutes and was good to go.

He opened the door to the springs and was greeted by a rush of steam. "Wow, that's hot." He said redundantly. He looked around and saw many pools, brimming with natural, heated water. He spotted Kiba and Shikamaru in a small, nearby spring and went to join them.

"Looking good Naruto." Kiba wolf-whistled.

He didn't want to agree with the dog-nin, but Naruto knew he had quite a good body. Like Shikamaru, his body was lean and firm, however Naruto had a bit more definition to his muscles, along with a luscious rear, if he did say so himself. He was blushing profusely as he climbed into the hot water. _Quite a tight fit_, he thought as his legs were just about touching both of his friends'.

"This water feels amazing after such a long day." Shikamaru yawned, with his face barely visible.

"You got that right. Feels good in all the right places." Kiba smiled. The Inzuka placed his hands behind his head; brushing Naruto's leg on the way up.

The blonde felt a bit of excitement knowing that Kiba was so close and SO NAKED right next to him. In fact, he was doing everything he could do to steal a few glances of "Big Kiba" in the water. Alas, steam and murky minerals were stopping his fantasies. _Oh well..._

"Imagine Shikamaru..." Naruto began. "If Tsunade hadn't sent us looking for her vibrator, we might never have had such a good rest."

"Gotta hand it to you there. But still, why send a ninja team to go and get it?" The Nara asked.

"Beats me. Maybe the paperwork piled up in Konoha again." He suggested.

Kiba stretched his arms and Naruto felt something heavy hit his leg. _What the heck was that!? _"I don't know about you guys..." The Inuzuka began. "But seeing that vibrator made me pretty horny."

"I know what you mean. Who would have thought that Tsunade was actually in a relationship with Jiraiya?" Shikamaru remarked.

Naruto and Kiba both sat up at that point. "What do you mean!?" They both shouted.

The Nara scowled. "C'mon? Didn't you guys think about it? Jiraiya gave it to her, so there must be something going on there."

"But do you really think Tsunade would be attracted to that pervy old geezer?" Kiba asked.

"I can believe it." Naruto added. "She seems like the type that would be a closet pervert. Just like Konohamaru's sensei." The two others soon nodded in agreement. They all knew that that man was a weirdo.

After some time, Shikamaru climbed out and said he was heading to bed. Naruto took the opportunity to eye his package and saw that it was a little bigger than his own. _If he's that big, then what's Kiba have floating in the water with me? _He locked onto the Inuzuka immediately.

"See ya Shikamaru. Sleep well." Kiba yelled as his friend left the room. He turned back to Naruto and grinned toothily at his friend. "What's the bet that he catches Sasuke in the act now?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked wide-eyed.

"Don't you know? Sasuke is like the horniest bastard ever! One time I caught him beating off 5 times during one mission!"

"No way! How come I don't know this!?" The blonde was in awe.

"Probably because you're too busy checking everyone else out to realize what's happening."

Naruto froze.

"That's right. I've seen you do it Naruto. Half the time you don't even realize you're staring until I snap you out of it, like now when you were staring at Shika or when you were watching Sasuke in the woods."

The blonde was totally lost for words. What do you say when you've been caught red-handed? "Sorry."

Kiba scowled. "You don't have to apologize Naruto. You're just being yourself, but if you don't mind me asking, what are you? Bi, gay, straight?"

The Uzumaki stared blankly at his friend. Part of him felt a little scared that he had been outed so fast, but another part felt relieved. Plus, he was with Kiba, one of the hottest people ever, and he was totally okay with it. "I don't really know what I am. I always used to check out girls like Sakura, but lately guys have just been on my mind. Iv'e never done anything with anyone, so I really don't know what I am."

Kiba listened thoughtfully to Naruto's words. "Oh well, you'll know when the time's right." They sat there a little longer before the Inuzuka responded again. "Geez, is it getting hot in here or what?"

The blonde watched as Kiba perched himself on the side of the hot spring. Water washed down his toned chest and slid over his perfect stomach. His strong legs were tensed; sculpted and chiseled like that of Greek Gods. And in the middle of those two strong legs, was a slab of meat that demanded attention.

At first, Naruto thought it was fake, but when the water washed away, he saw that it was in fact, Kiba's penis. He felt himself gasp at the sight. The dog-nin's dick was seven inches of uncut, flaccid perfection; nestled under a finely trimmed bush of pubic hair. The Uzumaki could definitely see what Kiba meant about Akamaru thinking it was a bone. That sucker was thick!

"Yoohoo, Naruto? You're staring again." Kiba smiled devilishly.

"Well, what do you expect when you put something like _that _in front of me!" He added in self-defence.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The Inuzuka acted innocently.

"Oh please. That thing has more meat than a piece of steak!"

"Hahaha, never heard that one before." Kiba laughed. To Naruto's shock, the brunette took hold of his soda-can cock and slowly started stroking it for the blonde. He closed his eyes and licked his lips as he pulled his foreskin back; revealing a bulging mushroom head.

"Go on Naruto. Touch it. You know you wanna." Kiba teased. The blonde had no idea what came over him. He felt as if something was compelling him to do what he did, but he reached over and took hold of his friend's throbbing meat. _This thing's heavy, _he thought as he eyed its dark color. _I can barely fit my hand around it and it's not even hard yet! _

When he was finished examining the tanned member, he slowly started moving his hand up and down the shaft. Kiba moaned in pleasure as his trunk began to grow in Naruto's hold. The blonde licked his lips in anticipation as the flesh grew and grew; watching as the purple head peaked out from the foreskin. Naruto was almost too scared to continue.

"What?" Kiba laughed. "I told you I was horny."

"You didn't tell me it got this big though!?" The blonde said with a worried expression.

"I thought it was obvious. Now don't stop, you're making me feel so good." The Inuzuka caressed Naruto's face gently as he gazed into his eyes. The blonde was overcome by emotion and in that moment, he knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to give Kiba, his friend, as much pleasure as possible.

He gazed down at the 10-inch monster in his hand and started stroking with a strong rhythm. The brunette moaned at Naruto's firm grasp and slowly moved his hips with the blonde's movements. The warm flesh pulsed in Naruto's hand as he brought his face closer to Kiba's cock. He poked his tongue out and flicked it across the purple head. It was electrifying.

Naruto licked it a few more times before moving down the entire shaft. He loved the feeling of the Inuzuka's flesh against his tongue; lapping up the sweaty fragrance of his body. Kiba's moans were like ecstasy, giving Naruto thrills as he soaked the length with his pink tongue. The blonde went back to Kiba's head and started planting small kisses on the exposed purple.

"Oh fuck, stop teasing Naruto! Please!" The brunette pleaded as he began to leak precum from his massive monster. The blonde licked it up like a little puppy, enjoying the sweet flavor of the dog-nin's cum. _Alright, it's now or never. _Naruto closed his eyes and slowly took Kiba's length into his hungry mouth. He got the head in, but that was about it. The shaft was huge, but the blonde did his best to slide more and more of it into his awaiting crevice. He felt the warm flesh squirm in pleasure as he pulled back Kiba's foreskin and licked the underside of his head. The brunette's breathing grew heavy. He placed a hand behind Naruto's head and started moving his hips with the blonde's mouth; face-fucking him like an animal.

The Uzumaki hungrily swallowed the length; lapping up the precum that flowed freely out of Kiba's cock. "Fuck! Don't stop Naruto! Take it, take the whole thing!" The blonde moved his head faster and faster as he made his way down the shaft. He started gagging as more and more flesh entered his mouth, but learnt how breathing through the nose helped the process. Eventually, he had about 8 inches in his mouth, moving in and out as it fucked his awaiting throat. Kiba was starting to lose control as he became more wild and animalistic. Mid suck, he stood up to get a better hold of Naruto's head and continued his pounding.

The blonde was mesmerized by the intensity of the situation. He wanted to make Kiba feel even better, so he reached down and massaged the Inuzuka's big golf balls in rhythm to his bobbing. More moans filled the room, letting Naruto know that Kiba was enjoying it just as much as him. He continued to play and fondle Kiba's ball sack when another idea popped into his head. With his free hand, he reached behind the brunette and started groping his smooth, plump butt cheeks. He squeezed and spanked the round globes; causing Kiba to gasp in delight. He moved his palm into his friend's crack and traced a finger over his hole. "Do it Naruto, I'm so close, please! Finger my slutty hole!"

The blonde didn't need anymore coaxing as he slipped a finger into the tight, warm space. Kiba groaned in pleasure as Naruto moved his finger in and out of his friend's hole. His ass had an iron grip as the blonde slipped in a second finger, much to the surprise of his friend. Suddenly, the brunette took hold of Naruto's head and thrusted deep into his mouth. "Yeah, yeah, getting close!" Naruto removed his mouth and replaced it with his hand as he stroked Kiba's cock into euphoria. He moved lower and sucked the Inuzuka's balls into his mouth as his fingers went deeper into Kiba's ass. Out of nowhere, he pressed something inside his friend that sent him over the edge.

"Aaaaaaah yeeaaahhh! I'm cuuuummmminnnggggg!" The blonde quickly increased his rhythm and opened wide as Kiba shot load after load of warm cum into his hungry mouth. It was like a white-water gun as streams of hot spunk began coating the blonde's tongue and face. The Inuzuka was frozen in place as he decorated the blonde beneath him. Once his cock had been milked dry, Naruto swallowed every trace of his friend's seed and seductively licked the rest from around his body. Kiba collapsed onto the edge of pool; out of breath and _definitely out of spunk._ "That was amazing."

Naruto pulled himself out of the pool and straddled the Inuzuka's hips. He leaned down; pulling the Inuzuka into a deep, passionate kiss. Kiba's mouth opened wide as his and Naruto's tongues connected in a succulent dance of dominance. The Inuzuka could taste his cum in his friend's mouth and tried to collect it all with his tongue. The blonde pulled back, out of breath and looked down at the dog-nin.

"I hope you know, there's more where that came from." Wink*

Little did they know, there was more to these hot springs than meets the eye.

* * *

**So that's chapter 1. Yes, I went with the "Kiba has a huge DICK" cliche, but don't be hating. That's my little fantasy :) I'll be very glad to hear your feedback, because I definitely want to be a more regular writer.**

**P.S. Which character do you want to see as the next focus as the story unfolds?**


	2. Chapter 2: Is It Hot In Here?

**Sup Everyone**

**Made me really happy to get such a positive response to the previous chapter. I felt so energized that I had to get the next chapter out as soon as possible :P This chapter continues where the last one left off, so I hope you enjoy it. P.S. Another character starts to come into the limelight :P**

* * *

Naruto gazed down at his naked friend; seeing the pure pleasure in his expression. Kiba gazed up with his usual toothy grin, but for some reason, it felt different. Instead of his trademark cocky smile, the Inuzuka was displaying a look of unwavering affection; directed at the blonde bombshell straddling his hips.

"Uuh, Naruto?" He asked uncertainly, glancing downwards towards his friend's crotch.

"Yeah?"

"Don't you want a little help with that?" He asked seductively.

The Uzumaki thought for a minute about all the devious possibilities of what he could get Kiba to do, but then _something _managed to change his thought patterns. All of a sudden, the hot springs didn't seem quite as exciting as what they once were.

"Not here." The blonde shushed. "Let's go back to the bedroom."

Kiba went wide-eyed. "But, what if Shikamaru or Sasuke hear us? How are we gonna explain ourselves?"

"They won't hear us." Naruto grinned devilishly. "Both of them are probably in bed already. Sasuke should be all tired out from his "supposed" jack off and I know for a fact that Shika's one of the heaviest sleepers I know. So you see, there's nothing to worry about." _Just say yes, say yes!_

The brunette quickly replaced his uncertainty with a lustful grin. "Okay let's do this. Sorry to say though, you're gonna have to get off my dick first."

Naruto looked back and saw that he had slid back on his friend's meat pole by accident. He quickly got up and apologized with a hint of embarrassment tinting his cheeks. (The upper ones.)

Kiba laughed and pushed himself up. The two walked back through the steam infested room; sweating profusely from all of their actions. They reached the changing area and the Inuzuka watched as the blonde pushed the door open for him; keeping his gaze fixed on the blonde's luscious rear.

"Damn Naruto, has anyone ever told you that you have a nice ass?" He said, biting his bottom lip in the process.

The Uzumaki turned his remarkably tanned ass in Kiba's direction and rubbed his cheeks seductively. "No, but I do plan on entertaining you with it tonight." The bonde teased.

"Fuck." Kiba was hooked on the blonde like a drug. He watched Naruto the entire time as he reached for his underwear and started getting dressed.

"Wait Naruto!"

"What?" The blonde asked, startled by his friend's reaction.

"Don't you just wanna let it all hang out..." The Inuzuka reached down and fondled his elephant trunk. "You said it yourself, everyone's asleep by now."

Naruto bit his lip. "I don't know. I am pretty horny, but my dick's nothing to brag about."

"What's wrong with your dick?" Kiba asked surprised. "It's like the perfect size and everything."

Naruto laughed. "Your soft dick is bigger than mine when it's hard! How is that perfect!?"

"So!?" The brunette laughed. "Everyone comes in different shapes and sizes. Your size just went to a more important place." He smiled, walking over to where Naruto was standing.

"And where's that?" He asked sarcastically.

"Right here." Kiba reached down and started fondling the blonde's bubble butt. "This piece of meat outshines my dick any day."

Naruto smiled. "Then let's go and take it for a test drive."

He pulled Kiba out of the room and the two of them made their way back towards the sleeping area. Naruto felt so horny as he trotted down the corridor in nothing but his birthday suit. Somehow being naked always brought out the beast inside him (sexual beast that is!). They turned into the hallway that led to their bedroom and the blonde was surprised to find Tsunade's vibrator lying in the middle of the corridor.

"What's that thing doing out here?" He asked as Kiba reached down and picked it up.

The brunette made a disgusted face. "I don't know, but it's all warm and...wet."

Naruto frowned. "Maybe someone's been...using it."

Kiba shuddered and took a big whiff of the pink plastic penis. "Thank God, I think it's just wet from the steam."

"That's disgusting Kiba! Why would you do that!?" The blonde gagged.

"Just making sure you weren't right. I bet the steam from the sauna probably leaked through somewhere and made this thing wet. The heat, I'd say is from the furnace."

Kiba could be on to something. Ever since they left the changing area, Naruto noticed that the heat still hadn't gone down. He was still sweating, despite not wearing any clothing and he wondered just how hot the furnace could get. _Thank goodness we're only here until tomorrow. _

"That still doesn't explain why it's out here though." The blonde stated.

Kiba shrugged. "It probably just fell out of Shika's bag, besides we have better things to do, don't we?" The Inuzuka stepped forward and plopped a tender kiss against Naruto's lips. They continued walking and made it back to their rooms as quickly as possible. The dog-nin shut the door behind them and the two listened carefully for any signs of movement in the other room. Nothing.

"Finally we can start." Kiba said, dropping his clothes in a pile and tackling Naruto onto the bed. They landed with a thud and the brunette wasted no time in pleasuring his friend. Naruto felt the Inuzuka's lips travel all along his body as he was ravaged like an animal. Kiba placed small kisses on every piece of the Uzumaki's glowing muscles, paying careful attention to Naruto's chest. The blonde felt a tongue dart over his left nipple and moaned as Kiba licked and played with it like a chew toy. He loved the feeling of Kiba's sharp canines as they scraped against his sensitive flesh. Naruto moaned pleasantly, much to the Inuzuka's delight. With a flick of his tongue, Kiba moved away from the blonde's nipples and made contact with his lips.

Naruto leaned in against his friend's hot lips; kissing with a sweet tenderness that only Kiba deserved. The blonde wrapped his arms around the Inuzuka, brushing them over his strong shoulders and broad back. A warm tongue pushed for access against Naruto's entrance and he couldn't refuse. _Fuck yes!_

Kiba brought himself closer to Naruto as their wet muscles darted in and out of each other's mouths. The blonde loved the connection that he made with his friend whenever they kissed. It was like a wrestling match; both of them fought for dominance and yet neither one of them wanted to win. They wanted to stay in that intimate moment as they cuddled in the heat of their passion. Naruto felt the familiar weight of Kiba's erection as the Inuzuka raised his leg to get into a better position. The blonde moaned into the Inuzuka's mouth as he felt their erections rubbing against each other. Kiba took that as a sign and slowly started grinding against Naruto's rigid shaft.

The smell of sweat filled the room; feeding the blonde's sexual appetite as his cock started vibrating from excitement. He wasn't used to so much stimulation and couldn't handle much more of it. He raised his hands to caress Kiba's face before pulling away.

"You gotta slow down Big Boy." Naruto gasped. "I'm about to burst and we've only just started!"

Kiba smiled. "I know, but I just can't help myself. You're hot Naruto, and you turn me on so much!"

The blonde blushed. No one had ever been so kind to him before, let alone called him a hottie! He gave Kiba a peck on the lips and smiled lovingly at his friend. "I thought you wanted to try some of this out?" He teased, slapping his ass playfully for the brunette.

Kiba licked his lips and the blonde was sure that he saw his friend's monster pulse. _I swear that thing's alive! _"How about you turn over for me? Then the fun can really start." He winked.

Naruto pushed the brunette away and got on his knees. He turned his bubble butt in Kiba's direction, and saw that the dog-nin was slowly stroking his shaft at the sight before him. The blonde aimed to please so he grabbed both of his luscious cheeks and started massaging them for Kiba. The Inuzuka watched as Naruto fondled and played with the most perfect ass he had ever seen on anyone. The blonde loved the idea of being an exhibitionist for his friend; listening to Kiba's grunting as a source of stimulation. He actually thought the Inuzuka had hurt himself when he slipped a single finger into his slutty hole.

"Aaaaah, Naruto. How have you never been fucked before!?" The brunette gasped.

Naruto moaned as he finger fucked his rear. "Why don't you come a little closer and we can change that."

Kiba almost pounced on the blonde as he took hold of both ass cheeks. Naruto sunk lower and allowed his rear to have the spotlight. The Inuzuka started off by firmly grasping both cheeks before fondling them like a pair of jiggly spheres. He was licking his lips as he slowly began spreading the round mounds apart; gazing at the slutty hole in front of him. Kiba traced a finger over the entrance and watched as Naruto squirmed at the touch. The blonde braced himself as Kiba's finger pushed against his entrance.

"Aaaahhh!" He moaned; feeling the big digit slide in and out like his had done before.

"Geez..." Kiba gasped. "You're so tight Naruto! Relax a little." The blonde followed the advice and soon enjoyed the familiar finger-fucking sensation. He rocked back and forth to the rhythm of Kiba's long digit as it prodded inside his ass. Suddenly, he felt a wave of pleasure as the Inuzuka pressed into his prostate gland.

"Fuck!" Naruto moaned; closing his eyes as ecstasy took control. He rocked faster and faster against Kiba's finger when a second digit pushed its way through his entrance. "Why don't –aaah- you get something –aaaah- a little bigger!?"

The Inuzuka smiled at the blonde and knew what Naruto wanted. "I don't think so Naruto. You're way too tight to fit all of me in there. But I do have another idea..."

"I don't care!" He moaned. "Just fill my hole, please!" _Wow, I'm sounding like such a little bitch._

Kiba removed his fingers and jumped off the bed. Naruto lay gasping for breath as he felt a warm and wet sensation on his asshole. He soon realized that it was Kiba's dog-like tongue and the blonde almost cried out in pleasure. The wet appendage worked its way in, around and all over his slutty hole as it lubed him up, nice and good. _That's definitely my favorite part of his body. Well, maybe second favorite :P_

He was snapped back into reality as he felt the tongue be replaced by a slightly warm object. It felt like a penis, yet felt _fake _somehow. Naruto turned around and was shocked to find that Kiba was aiming Tsunade's pink vibrator right at his asshole.

"No way!" The blonde refused.

"You know you want to Naruto. Just imagine that it's my dick." It was then that the Uzumaki realized the full power of stimulation. He would never, ever have even thought of using that ancient dildo, but now, when he was craving for release, it seemed like his only option. Silently, he nodded for Kiba to continue.

Naruto winced as the device was inserted into his awaiting asshole. It was a tight squeeze, but Kiba managed to fit the entire vibrator into the blonde's asshole without too much trouble. The Inuzuka waited as Naruto readjusted to the device, before turning it on to a low setting. The Uzumaki almost screamed as an indescribable amount of stimulation flooded his body. _Is this normal!? Is a vibrator supposed to feel this damn good!?_

Naruto shook his hips as wave after wave of pleasure hit him like a hurricane. Kiba, who was now ferociously stroking his monster cock, soon began to moan in unison with the blonde.

"I think I'm gonna cum Naruto!"

"Aaaah, me too!" The blonde groaned.

Kiba turned the vibrator up higher as the two shinobi rapidly grew closer and closer to their releases. With a few final strokes, the Inuzuka screamed: "I'm cumming, aaaaaahhhhhhhh!" and shot multiple streams of white juice all over Naruto's rear. That sent the blonde over the edge. He moaned as he reached back and gave his dick a few final strokes. His cum shot out like a piss stream; forming a puddle of white spunk on the sheets below. The blonde collapsed in a cum-covered heap as the vibrator continued to squirm in his ass. He turned to find Kiba out of breath, lying on the floor in a state of euphoria. Naruto groaned as he pulled the vibrator out of his asshole. For a moment, he simply lied there, gazing at the screen wall that separated him and Kiba from Sasuke and Shikamaru. _How they stayed asleep is beyond me, _the blonde thought sheepishly. After a few minutes of silence, the Inuzuka turned back to the Uzumaki.

"That was honestly amazing. Thank you Naruto."

Naruto blushed. "What are you thanking me for? I'm the one that should be thanking you. I never would've experienced any of this if you hadn't given me the opportunity at the hot spring!"

Kiba smiled thoughtfully at the blonde. "To tell you the truth, I've actually wanted you for a long time..." Naruto froze at those words. _He...wanted me? _"-You see, I've kinda always been bi and you were my first crush when I realized it."

The blonde smiled lovingly at his friend. "I think you've definitely proven that I'm bi as well, probably even gay." They both laughed as Kiba got up and flopped next to Naruto on the bed.

"Hope you don't mind the cum. I don't think I have anything to wipe it off." The blonde apologized.

"As long as I can lie next to you, it doesn't bother me at all." Kiba grinned. And with that, the two shinobi began drifting off to sleep. It was peaceful, lying next to Kiba, but the blonde couldn't help but feel as if he were being watched...

When Naruto awoke, it took his eyes a while to readjust. No morning light drifted through the windows; only a stormy sky and flashing lightning. A maelstrom of rain pounded against the iron roof, making Naruto believe that they were being attacked. He blinked a few times and realized that he had fallen asleep with his arms wrapped around his friend. The blonde chuckled as he recalled the events of the night before.

He placed a small kiss against the Inuzuka's cheek, becoming sinfully aware of how naked he was. Naruto immediately jumped up and went to grab his clothes from the pile that he dropped on the floor. As luck would have it (hehe), water had leaked through the ceiling and left his clothes sopping wet! The only dry piece of clothing was his tight orange underwear, which highlighted his rear and was a bit too tight to simply walk around in. He sighed, but gave in and pulled the underwear over his softening morning wood. _Crap, why do I always have to pee so early in the morning._

He rushed to the door, taking a final glance at his sleeping dog-nin, before running out into the _blistering, hot _corridor. _What the hell!? Why's it getting so hot inside!? _He had no time to think though as his bladder was about to burst! The blonde ran down the hallway and found a men's bathroom to his right. He burst inside and rushed over to the nearest urinal where he erupted like Niagra falls. :P

"Aaahhh." _That's relieving. _

Naruto glanced at his surroundings and soon realised that he wasn't alone. Standing 3 urinals away from him, was none other than his eternal rival: Sasuke Uchiha! The blonde had to blink a few times. For some reason, the ravenette was totally naked and Naruto's eyes were totally absorbed in the muscular, pale body before him. He was surprised at how calmly Sasuke stared back at him, but on the other hand, the dude was a basket case.

"Hmph, why you in such a rush Dobe?" The Uchiha asked as he relieved himself at his urinal.

_Don't look down Naruto! Don't look down, don't look- _"Uh, just really need the bathroom I guess." He tried to joke, despite the fact that he hated being called "Dobe".

"Are you sure that's all you need?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow as his trickling stream subsided.

Naruto was confused. "Yes, I'm pretty sure I don't need anything else." He said as his own stream diminished. He turned to meet Sasuke's never-ending gaze and found it hard to keep focused on his face.

Sasuke laughed. "My bad, I just thought you needed a different kind of relief after last night."

_...Please tell me he didn't... _

Naruto stood there, paralyzed to the spot. His face was stuck, eye level with the Uchiha's. He couldn't even move his hand to tuck his dick back into his underwear. Sasuke continued to stare at Naruto and was shaking his dick dry from the piss. It was some time before the ravenette spoke again.

"I don't care how you guys get off, just try and be quieter next time or else I may just wake up Shikamaru and get him involved." The Uchiha walked up to Naruto, gaze unwavering and pulled back the blonde's orange underwear. The blonde gasped as a cold object was placed in-between his ass cheeks. "And don't leave your sex toys in our room either."

With that, Sasuke left the bathroom, allowing Naruto to breathe a sigh of relief. _That guy's a weirdo. Still, he has a nice body and that ass, WOW. On the other hand, why was he naked in here? And why couldn't he just look away and give me a chance to see his cock!?_ The blonde stood with many questions clouding his mind before reaching to the back of his underwear and pulling out Tsunade's pink vibrator.

"How did this get into that asshole's room?" He wondered aloud.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed that :P I got so carried away with the lemon that it sort of just took over! **

**I started developing the mystery of the place, oh and let me know of what you think Sasuke should do to poor Naruto :)**

**P.S. Please Review, I love hearing from you guys :P**


End file.
